MAD-girls
by TheDevilZero
Summary: La Skullgirl actual es Bloody Marie, con un deseo de venganza pura, existe solo para perseguir a los Medicci, creando en el proceso a un ejército de resucitados esqueléticos a su completa disposicion. Bueno, salvo una exepcion, bueno... tal vez dos. (Contiene elementos de MAD MAX)


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil siendo nada más un presentador. Te encargo el resto, hermanito.**

 **Azrael: Gracias y ahora vamos por esto.**

 **Soy fan de MAD MAX, pero el famdom es inglés, y casi no hay Crossover locos como nos gustan, y Skullgirls también me encanta, la solución era obvia,** **por lo que de ese deseo que una vez nos motivó a escribir el primer fic, henos aquí.**

 **Devil: Ya saben que los que estamos aquí no estamos del todo bien de la cabeza, y si están viendo esto, es porque confían en nosotros o realmente vinieron por esta historia loca.**

 **Ahora, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Cada siete años, se concede un deseo a una mujer, el deseo puede ser de cualquier magnitud, pero con un precio, el deseo se retorcerá y se convertirá en la Skullgirl, a merced del Skullheart.

La Skullgirl actual es Bloody Marie, con un deseo de venganza pura, existe solo para perseguir a los Medicci, creando en el proceso a un ejército de resucitados esqueléticos a su completa disposición, con una… o dos excepciones…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus dedos los siente entumecidos, el aire se siente helado y húmedo, no puede ver nada, siente mucho frio, se talla los ojos como quien despierta de un largo sueño. Un sueño mortal.

 **-Max, debes tomar el volante** \- Escucha una rasposa voz, proveniente del tablero

La voz era el parasito de Max, un parasito remoto que se apodero del auto, proporcionándole un compañero de viaje y un piloto automático inigualable, pero el verdadero poder estaba con Max al volante del parasito motorizado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- responde el conductor tomando el volante sin mirar, el cuero del volante se revitaliza con el tacto del conductor, de un cuero opaco y agrietado a uno café claro casi nuevo, la conexión estaba restablecida.

Las ventanas retienen el paso del agua, incluso a esa profundidad…

El auto conducía en el fondo del lago, literalmente, alumbrado únicamente con los faros y su ineficiente luz que solo deja ver a más de un metro por la arena del fondo que levanta los neumáticos al avanzar, las ventanas y el parabrisas cran una burbuja de aire, por eso Max no se había dado cuenta de su submarina situación.

Como un anfibio el Pursuit sale del fondo del lago gracias a un banco de arena que da a una playa y se detiene a unos metros de la orilla, la puerta se abre y a rastras Max sale del auto como quien va a vomitar.

Es una suerte que a esta hora no había nadie.

Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero con una hombrera en el lado derecho con la manga rota en la altura del bíceps, la hombrera se sujeta del cinturón poblado de bolsillos y municiones

Pantalones vaqueros negros desgastados y una ortopedia de hierro en la rodilla derecha que se aferra a el tobillo en la cual lleva la pistolera con una escopeta recortada, con botas militares. El look lo completan sus guanteletes improvisados, de cuero negro hasta el codo donde inician las coderas de metal, con tornillos y clavos por todo el guantelete, un golpe de esos desgarraría la carne de un modo para nada limpio y lindo de ver

 **(Azrael: El look que tienes al terminar el juego)**

-No me siento muy bien, tengo frio y me siento entumecido- dice Max pensando que su compañero tendría solución

 **-Es de esperarse, estas muerto y resucitaste** \- la voz del auto oscila entre preocupado y aburrido

-¿Morí…?

* * *

 _Flashback_

Max era un nómada de NO MAN LAND`S, sin esclavos a su orden o a la orden de un esclavista, un justiciero de la carretera caído en desgracia, solo con un instinto de supervivencia y sus dotes de conductor, lo que le sustentaba trabajos esporádicos.

Muchas veces contratado y en otras veces contratado mata eliminar a su anterior empleador.

La banda de ladrones Fishbone necesitaban a un conductor de huida habilidoso para el final de un atraco que planeaban, Max no necesitaba detalles para su parte, no sabía demasiado, era mejor así.

Ellos harían el robo, Max los recogería en el punto acordado y saldrían de la ciudad hasta que dejen de buscarlos.

Era relativamente simple.

Max esperaba impaciente en el auto en un callejón pasando sus manos por el cuero del volante como practicando para derrapar, cuando en el retrovisor ve a un sujeto que se remanga la camisa rojiza de su sudado traje a juego.

El conductor desliza su mano por la escopeta recortada para ver si está cargada, y con la otra toma una llave inglesa de 18 pulgadas de debajo de su asiento y se baja del auto escondiendo la llave en su espalda.

Otros dos sujetos se acercan tapando posibles salidas del callejón

Aun no los habían descubierto, pues eran solo tres sujetos tratando de amenazar al conductor para sacarle dinero, de no ser así habrían venido en grupos armados para terminar rápido.

De un rápido movimiento lanza la llave al rostro del sujeto del centro, este retrocede la cabeza y se voltea para tratar su nariz rota.

Max golpea con un gancho izquierdo al sujeto a su derecha, pero el de la izquierda le da un derechazo, el de la derecha toma a Max por los brazos y trata de alejarlo, pero antes Max patea en el estómago al de la izquierda con una patada frontal.

Forcejea con su captor hasta que encuentra equilibrio y agachándose lanza frente a si a su oponente que se da de espalda al suelo

Se abalanza sobre su oponente de nariz rota y lo remata con tres golpes sucesivos con la llave en el suelo, el de la izquierda se acerca para patearlo pero Max toma su pierna con su mano libre y de una patada del conductor a la pierna de soporte del criminal los derriba al suelo

Y fuertemente tomado el tobillo patea la rodilla de su rival rompiendo su pierna y con eso termina a su segundo oponente, el último de ellos sigue retorciéndose en el suelo tratando de pararse, Max con pesadez y cansancio se acerca a su último rival y de un pisotón en el cuello termina el conflicto

Está sumamente cansado, se tambalea hacia el auto, hizo demasiado ruido.

Un nuevo grupo de delincuentes lo abruman en una tormenta de golpes y patadas de las que Max solo puede defenderse en el piso como animal arrinconado.

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Las escenas y detalles luego de eso venían con dificultad, como cortar cuero con tijeras para papel, pero nuevamente, no eran necesarios los detalles, el atraco no resulto, los Fishbone y Max incluido fueron asesinados y dejados en el lago para esconder los cadáveres, la pregunta más importante era porque Max estaba ahí, en una pieza y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Tú me salvaste?- pregunta el coriáceo resucitado

 **-La muerte te toco antes que pueda ayudarte, te rescate del lecho marino ya sin vida, emergimos con el reinicio de tu vida terrenal, por obra de la Skullgirl**

-Entonces han pasado años, no sé qué hacer- todas las opciones abruman al resucitado.

Por un lado podría continuar con su infinito viaje por la tierra como hizo durante tanto tiempo, podría investigar su resurrección y a la skullgirl, o al desenlace del atraco fatal que lo tiene desconcertado con los detalles.

Sube al auto con prisas pero se congela con las manos en el volante mirando hacia la nada

 **-Halle esto con tu cuerpo** \- la guantera se abre mostrando una pequeña pelota dorada

Del diámetro de una moneda, con un cara grabada, la de un gato, Nadia Fortune escrito en letras pequeñas cerca de la correa.

-Investigaremos al atraco de los Fishbone- dice el conductor con mirada severa arrancando el motor

El rugido del motor es potente y estridente, por los caños de escape en los lados salen pequeñas llamas azules, las formas gastadas de los neumáticos se hunden en la tierra con cada vuelta, derrapa de un lado al otro como un perro ansioso por correr con al freno de mano puesto.

Sale disparado por la carretera como una sombra en la noche que durante una fracción de segundo alumbra a un cartel verde fosforescente que dice.

NEW MERIDIAN 6 KM

Se pueden ver los más altos edificios de la ciudad y sus luces brillantes que los decoran como una malla, y una niebla verde agua que se arremolina entre rayos y relámpagos entre los rascacielos.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, esperamos que esto les haya gustado.**

 **Azrael: Siempre he querido hacer un fanfic de MAD MAX así que ya está.**

 **Esperamos que sigan esto y nos brinden su apoyo.**

 **Devil: Y recuerden darnos su apoyo.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA EVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
